


Grocery

by Batfan



Series: God Dammit Timothy [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cot damnit, Caffeine Addiction, Cot damnit Elizabeth, Inspired, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfan/pseuds/Batfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim asked Jason's help on his coffee problems and unhealthy take out issues</p><p>But Tim's not all that motivated.</p><p>Cot damnit Au</p><p>*story heavily inspired by the "Cot damnit Elizabeth" videos.  Basically the same, but Jaytim version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery

They were at the store. As soon as Tim asked Jason's help with his coffee addiction, Jason knew this was going to be a disaster. Tim has always been persistent, but Jason never imagined what he'd be like within 2 hours of being caffeine free.

He soon found out, though.

When they entered the store, Tim automatically started to walk towards the coffee aisle. Jason stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and dragged him by grip to the other direction.

Tim followed soundlessly.  
Where as Jason grumbled under his breath.

~

They were in the snack aisle now. Jason grabbed a few Gatorade packets while Tim leaned lazily against the grocery cart. The elder one stacks the packets in the cart then looks up at Tim.

He says something then leaves. Tim wasn't paying much attention. All he heard was something about leaving, grab a few stuff and.... CAFFEINE!!!

Tim got excited. He finally gets to grab his coffee!

He grabs the cart and rushes to the oh so familiar aisle.

~

Jason comes out of the washroom and looks around for Tim. Only to see that he left.

Jason grumbled under his breath and began his search for his boyfriend.

After 15 minutes of looking down different aisles, he spots him in the coffee one.

He quickly walks up to him, but notices the full cart. It was stacked to the brim of 12 different coffee creamers, 6 types of coffee, coffee stirs, and coffee flavored candy

Jason cringed. "God dammit Timothy. We've talked about this!"

Tim looked up at him innocently. "You said I could get Caffeine."

Jason smacked his head and rubbed his temple. "No, Tim. I said grab more stuff but DON'T grab caffeine. And what do you do? You grabbed caffeine. And ONLY caffeine. Like holy crap Tim. Are you TRYING to break the world record of coffee?"

Tim crossed his arms and looked away.  
"Whaaaat. I'm not that bad."

Jason 's eyebrow twitched as he held his hands out in an exaggerated manner. "Timothy, before I left, the only thing in there was the few packets of Gatorade that I put in. Did you grab anything else BESIDES coffee?"

Tim looked at him and was about to say something, but Jason already knew what he was going to say.  
"The stirring straws don't count."

Tim quickly shuts his mouth and grumply starts taking out the coffee stuff as instructed by Jason.

~


End file.
